Destined
by ZoeyAndStark4Evaa
Summary: Aphrodite is a vampyre again. Zoey returns back to her body. Stark & Zoey are soulmates. Aphrodite has the other half of A-ya's soul. Stark gains another affinity. Neferet turns good. Stevie Rae is losing her humanity. Heath is dead. Please read!
1. Dreams In Venice

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_**The big smile on his handsome face vanished when he saw me.**_

_**"Zoey!"**_

_**Heath's voice did it. My memory rushed back. The sadness knocked me to my knees. He was up and running toward me so that he caught me in his arms as I fell.**_

_**"But you dont belong here! You're dead!" I sobbed against his chest.**_

_**"Zo, babe, this is the Otherworld. It's not me who doesn't belong here- it's you."**_

_**Memory crashed over me, drowning me with despair and darkness and reality as my world shattered, and everything went black.**_

* * *

**He pulled away, and started fishing again.**

**"Heath.." I managed to croak.**

**"What's up Zo?"**

**"I'm sorry.." I whispered.**

**"Hey, don't worry about it Zo, there was nothing you could do, Kalona was way to fast, anyway I feel more at peace now." He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.**

**"That's not what I meant, though I am sorry for that too. I'm sorry for bringing poo into your life, and destroying it." I murmered. Heath smiled at the use of my word 'poo'.**

**"Hey Zo, I kinda got to admit I liked being dragged into it. I got to spend time with you, and meet your new friends." He smirked. "Speaking of friends, they are trying to save you as we speak, go to them Zo.. If your ready." Heath said.**

**Tears started to pool in my eyes. "Okay Heath. You know I love you right?"**

**"Of course I do Zo. I love you too." We smiled at eachother from our tears, and the dream shattered.**

***

_Blackness surrounded me, drowning me with saddness. After what seemed like hours, I started hearing my friends voices._

_**"She's dead isn't she?" Erin sobbed.**_

_**"I sure hope not twin, I need her." Shaunee chimed in.**_

_**"Zoey, please wake up! Zoey! Please, please." Aphrodite broke into sobs, giving my shoulder one last pathetic shake.**_

_**"Zoey, I love you. Zoey please come back. Zoey please, please." Stark was crying.**_

_I want to get back to my friends, but I couldn't. Why can't I?!_

As Heath said, you will go back when your soul is ready....

_I was ready, but my stupid soul wasn't? It wasn't fair. All of a sudden I started hear my friends voices, and I coughed._

**I'm sooo sorry for the really short chapter. It's my first fanfic. Please comment!**

**JessicaDarbyson**


	2. Beauty Is A Curious Beast

**Burned Offical**

**"Okay, guys, here's how we're gunna do this. I need Stevie-Rae, Damien, Erin and Shaunee to come here and get in their places. We're going to form a circle around Zoey and I'm going to stand in the center and take her place for spirit. Let's hope this works."**

**Everyone took their places and picked up their candles, as she'd commanded. "Now remember, this will only work if you guys have faith in me, got it?" They all agreed at once and Aphrodite began:**

**"Air is everywhere. It is in our first breath when we wake up and our last before we go to sleep at night. I ask you to hear me, air, and I summon you to this circle." She lit Damien's yellow candle and suddenly Aphrodite could feel wind whooshing around her hair and she got a jolt of excitement and confidence, it was working!**

**"Next I call on fire, for you warm us all on cold days and light us through dark nights, I ask that you hear me, fire, and I summon you to this circle." and with that she lit Shaunee's red candle and was filled with warmth immediately. She could smell a hint of burning wood and could hear the crackling of a fireplace. Shaunee's candle shone brightly.**

**"Now I ask water to this circle, for you fill our plants with life and without you we would not survive. Water I ask you to hear me and I summon you to this circle!" she said with growing assurance that this was really going to work. She lit Erin's blue candle and as she did she could smell the salty air of the ocean and hear the soft pitter-patter of rain. Only two left to go!**

**"Next I call on Earth, for you are everything that supports us! I ask you to hear me, earth, and I summon you to this circle!" she lit Stevie-Rae's green candle and could immediately smell freshly cut grass and the sweet scent of dirt.**

**She then took her place in the center and picked up her own purple candle. "Finally I call on spirit! You are everything and everyone! I ask that you hear me spirit and I summon you to this circle!" She could suddenly feel all of the elements combine and the power behind them, "Please earth, wind, fire, water and spirit heal Zoey Redbird and bring her back to us! Find her soul and help it reunite with her body!" And with that Aphrodite fell to the ground, drained of all energy. She could not even move.**

**Zoey**

_I feel… something… wait… I can feel! My fingers, and my toes! They're there… I tried to open my eyes but I found that it took too much effort so I just laid still in silence.  
I could hear my friends, all of them… maybe this was the Otherworld? No… it wouldn't hurt this much. It __**didn't**__ hurt this much…_

**Stevie-Rae**

**"Oh my goodness!!!" Stevie-Rae shouted.**

**Zoey was moving. Aphrodite fainted. What the heck just happened?**

**"Look!" Damien was the first to point-out, he was staring at Aphrodite, "Her forehead!"**

**And sure enough, there, in the center of her forehead, was not only the familiar crescent shaped mark but it was filled in! Along with curvy floral marks to accompany it.**

**"She's changed!" Stevie-Rae stated the obvious, "How could that of happened? She wasn't even a fledgling anymore!"**

**Finally Aphrodite moved, "My head…" she said, "It's killing me! Will someone get me a Xanax?!" she shouted.**

**Darius immediately complied, That boy, Stevie-Rae thought, she's got him wrapped around her finger tighter than a cowboy can rope a cow!**

**He also grabbed a mirror and put it in front of Aphrodite so she could see what had happened.**

**"Oh my Goddess!" she screamed, and her eyes filled with tears. Then everyone's attention went to Zoey, who was still laying quite still on the ground.**

**"Her marks! They're back too!" Stevie-Rae shouted with joy, "She's gunna be okay!"**

**Stark, who hadn't moved or said a word since he'd gotten in the room, ran over to her immediately and cradled her in his lap whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I will never leave your side again!" over and over in her ear.**

**Stark**

**I really had no faith in Zoey's friends. As soon as I heard the idea of them casting a circle I thought it was absurd. Z was the only one with the affinity for all five elements, what made Aphrodite so sure? If it wasn't for Darius convincing me, I would never of let her go. Not after what I let happen.**

**But now, now she was moving! And her marks were back!**

**I ran over to her side and picked her up and held her as close as I could and just told her anything and everything that came to my head, waiting for her to open her eyes.**

**And then they did.**

**Please review. This chapter was a long one, I will try to keep it this way. I will upload as soon as I can!**

**JessicaDarbyson**


	3. Listen Within' Your Soul

**ZOEY**

**What had happened to me? Where was I? Why wasn't I getting any answers? I turned to face Aphrodite. She was laying on the ground, with a lasy pattern of vines, and ropes intwining her face. Her sapphire blue cresent had been filled in. How did that happen? **

**"Aphrodite.. your.. a vampyre." I managed to croak.**

**"Yes I am Z. But I think I have the other half of A-ya's soul."**

**"How would we find out?" I asked.**

**"I call the elements to do a certain task, and if it does it, I have the other half of A-ya's soul." She explained. I nodded, and stood up. I never even stumbled. We gathered outside of the Rec Hall, and Aphrodite stood the farthest away from us all. **

**"Aphrodite, try Earth first. Say, 'Earth come to me. Please make a small hole in the ground.' and point. It will work if you have the affinity. She nodded.**

**"Earth come to me. Please make a small hole in the ground." She pointed at the ground, and a small hole was carved in the Earth. She smiled. "Thank you Earth. You have served me well, you may leave." **

**"Aphrodite.. one down." I smiled. "Try fire, and water now. Say 'Fire, and Water come to me. Please burn a few leaves, Fire. And Water right when Fire burns the leaves, wash the fire away.' Say that, and raise your hands behind your head like your tossing a basketball backwards." I explained. She nodded again, obviously nervous.**

**"Fire, and Water come to me. Please burn a few leaves, Fire. And Water right when Fire burns the leaves, wash the fire away." She lifted her hands behind her head, and some leaves caught on fire. After about thirty seconds, water put the fire out.**

**"That's three. Now say 'Air come to me. Please blow the smoke away, and blow some leaves off of the tree.' Then blow." I said.**

**"Air come to me. Please blow the smoke away, and blow some of the leaves off of the tree." She blew. The smoke vanished suddenly, and the wind picked up. Some leaves blew off of the trees, then the wind stopped. 'You did well Fire, Water, and Air. Please depart.' **

**"That's four. Let's try for the fifth." My friends we're getting eager. "Say, 'Spirit come to me. Send Spirit over to Zoey, and make her Spirit flutter.' Then whip your hands in my direction." She grinned.**

**"Spirit come to me. Send Spirit over to Zoey, and make her Spirit flutter." She whipped her hands in my direction, and I felt my Spirit flutter, and it caused me to gasp.**

**"It worked. You have the other half of A-ya's soul. You can command the five elements-" I choked off. "Oh Goddess! Damien she has the same marks as me, everywhere!" I practically exploded. **

**Damien gasped, "Z, your right. She does have the same marks as you." Aphrodite looked at herself, and began to cry tears of happiness. **

**"I am special. Me. I can command the five elements. Me." She whispered through her tears. We all ran, and hugged her.**

**"Yes you." I murmered. **

**Nyx appeared before us all.**

**What should Nyx say? I am starting to have writer's block. Please review!**

**JessicaDarbyson**


	4. Memories Are Miracles

**ZOEY**

**Nyx appeared before us all.**

* * *

**We all turned to face her.**

_**"Hello my dear children. You have discovered the secret you needed to defeat Kalona. Aphrodite is A-ya's other reincarnated. Zoey there isn't much time. Stark, Darius keep a good eye on your dear ones. Danger has yet to come. Aphrodite you need to see this. Remember this one word Zoey. Where have you heard this before. REMEMBER...?"**_

**"From my memory of A-ya." I stuttered.**

_**"That is correct my daughter. Aphrodite you are going to see this now. I love you all. Good luck." **_**She pointed her hand at Aphrodite, and she gasped. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and like a slinky, she collapsed. Nyx vanished. **

**"Aphrodite!" I sobbed. "She is having the same memory as me. She will be back within an hour." I sobbed. "She must be in agony."**

**APHRODITE**

* * *

_**The darkness was unrelieved. Blinding more than my sight, it wiped away all of my senses. I thought I was gasping for breath and flailing around, trying to find something- anything I could touch, hear, or smell- anything that would give me a handhold on reality. But I had no sensation at all. The cocoon of darkness and the fluttering of my frantic heartbeat was all I knew.**_

_**Was I dead?**_

_**No. I didn't think so. I just got a visit from Nyx with my friends. I wasn't dead.**_

_**But i'd been afraid. I'd been very afraid.**_

_**There had been nothing but darkness. What's happened to me? Nyx! My mind screamed. Help me, Goddess! Please show me some kind of light!**_

_**"Listen with your soul..."**_

_**I thought I cried aloud at the sweet, reassuring sound of the Goddess's voice in my mind, but her words were gone, there was only the unrelenting silence and darkness.**_

_**How am I supposed to listen with my soul?**_

_**I tried to calm myself and hear something, but there was just silence- a soul-sucking, black, empty, utter silence like nothing I'd ever before experienced. I had no framework to guide me here, I only knew-**_

_**The realization struck me and my mind reeled with understanding.**_

_**I did have framework to guide me. Part of me had experienced this darkness before.**_

_**I couldn't see. I couldn't feel. I couldn't do anything but turn within myself, questing for the part of me that might be able to make sense of this, that might be able to guide me out of here.**_

_**My senses returned slowly. I began to hear more than my own thoughts. There was a drumbeat that pulsed around me, and within it were woven the distant voices of women. The sense of smell returned to me, and I reconized the dank scent that reminded me of the abbey tunnel. Finally, I could feel the earth against my naked back. I only had an instant to sift through the flood of my returned senses before the rest of my awareness was jolted awake. I wasn't alone! My ack was pressed against the earth, but I was held tightly in someone's arms.**_

_**Then he spoke.**_

_**"Oh Goddess, no! Do not let this be!"**_

_**It was Kalona's voice, and my immediate reaction was to cry out and struggle blindly away from him, but I wasn't in charge of my body and the words that came from my mouth were not my own. **_

_**"Ssh, do not despair. I am with you, my love."**_

_**"You trapped me!" Even as he cried the accusation, his arms tightened around me, and I reconized the cold passion of his immortal imbrace.**_

_**"I saved you," my strange voice responded as my body settled more intimately against his. " You were not meant to walk this world. That is why you have been so unhappy, so insatiable."**_

_**"I had no choice! The mortals do not understand."**_

_**My arms wrapped around his neck. My fingers twined through his soft, heavy hair. "I understand. Be at peace here with me. Lay down your sad restlessness. I will comfort you."**_

_**I felt his surrender before he spoke the words. "Yes," Kalona murmured. "I will bury my sadness within you and my desperate longing will finally be spent."**_

_**"Yes, my love, my consort, my Warrior...yes..."**_

_**It was that moment I lost myself within A-ya. I couldn't tell where her desire ended and my soul began. If I still had a choice, I didn't want it. I only knew that I was where I was destined to be- in Kalona's arms."**_

_**His wings covered us, keeping the chill of his touch from burning me. His lips met mine. We explored eachother slowly, thoroughly, with a sense of wonder and surrender. As our bodies began to move together, I knew complete joy.**_

_**And then, suddenly, I started to dissolve.**_

_**"No!" The scream was wrenched from my throat and my soul. I didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay with him. My place was with him!**_

_**But, again, I wasn't in control, and I felt myself fading away, rejoining the earth, as A-ya sobbed, her broken voice echoed one word in my head: REMEMBER...**_

* * *

**I awoke with a start, gasping for breath. Zoey, and my friends were hovering over me.**

**"Zoey.." I whispered. "I saw your memory.. I felt your lust."**

**"I know. It is there. But we must overcome it. Together we are unstoppable." I stated.**

_**"You dare to plan to defy me, stupid, moronic children!" **_**He screamed. We all whipped our heads around, and Kalona was there-standing before us, not even ten feet away before us. We all gasped.**


	5. Warning, Danger Is Coming

**ZOEY**

**"Kalona. What are you doing here?" Aphrodite asked.**

**"A-ya. And A-ya. The two A-ya's have come together! How amazing! Come to me. Surrender to me.." Kalona said.**

**"Yes." Aphrodite, and I said at the same time. The words wern't our own. Aphrodite, and I walked over to Kalona. "Stark, Shaunee, come to me.." **

**"Yes." They said at the same time. "Join us Erin, and Damien.."**

**"I don't want them. They have no extra ability." Kalona insisted.**

**Shaunee spoke up, and said, "Erin has an affinity for Water, and Damien has an affinity for Air."**

**"Ahh. Yes. They are perfect! Come to me Erin, and Damien. Come to me..." He whispered.**

**"Yes.." They responded. **

**"Yes." Darius responded.**

**"And who are you?" Kalona asked, suddenly.**

**"Darius, I am a Son Of Erebus Warrior. I have a gift of extra speed." Darius explained. **

**"Okay then, follow me..." Kalona murmured.**

**We all followed after him, under his spell. All of a sudden we all snapped out of it.**

**What the's came from all around me. "Run!" I screamed. We all took off running until we were safely away from Kalona. "We have to see if Kramisha has anymore poetry." I found one on my desk.**

_**Darkness, and terror is what he is.**_

_**Do not forget that, I insist.**_

_**This is Nyx, your mother, he will lead you to deadly slaughters.**_

_**You cannot ever follow by his side my daughters.**_

_**The world will end.**_

_**Do not comprehend.**_

_**The place he will be vanquished is closer than you think.**_

_**You have to defeat him in less than a week.**_

_**If you don't he will rise to thee.**_

_**And make him unstoppable, and make people forget me.**_

_**Watch out, Watch out, wherever you are.**_

_**He is there, he is not far.**_

**"That's Nyx. Nyx is talking to you Zoey. You to Aphrodite. This is a warning." Damien explained.**

**We glanced at the poem, and I started to think of a plan.**


	6. Surprises Discovered

*******

**I felt myself slipping. Falling...falling...**

_**Great. I passed out again. Or was I sleeping? Terrific. Darkness was all I could comprehend- all I could sense. It was unmanageable.**_

_**I heard a voice.**_

_Zoey, I love you. We belong together. Zoey, do something for me. Love me forever. REMEMBER..._

**I awoke with a start, and I was lying by Stark's side. **

**"Zoey! What's wrong?" That was when I realized I was crying. He pulled me on his lap, and kissed me. "Zoey, I love you."**

**"Stark, when I was sleeping; did you talk to me?" I asked.**

**"No." I stared wide-eyed at Stark. What did I hear?**

**"Zoey, your emotions are going whack, are you okay?" He sounded worried.**

**"When I was asleep.." I stuttered. "I heard you say something, and if you didn't." I gulped. "Were soulmates."**

**He stared at me, "What did I say? I never said anything." **

**"You said these exact words. 'Zoey, I love you. We belong together. Zoey, do something for me. Love me forever. REMEMBER...' The last word was loud, and it buzzed through my head. That's when I woke up." **

**"I never said any of that." His face lit up, at the same time mine did. "Were soulmates!"**

**"Were soulmates.." I whispered, to shocked- to happy to speak. Nyx appeared before us.**

_**Congratulations. You both have discovered your soulmates. You both will now be placed with a heart- shaped mark on your chests to symbolize your love. You both will also to communicate through your thoughts. Zoeybird I am giving you, and Stark another gift to keep. Zoeybird you can now use the gift of speed. Stark, you can now use the gift of speed, strength, and you can go outside in the sunlight to be able to protect Zoey. Zoeybird would you like the ability to use mind control? **_**I nodded.**_** Excellent! You may now use that too. I love you both. Congratulations.**_** She smiled warmly at us, and Nyx vanished.**

**"Zoey.. want to go and test our gifts?" I nodded, and smiled wearily. "**

**"Wait! Will Aphrodite have the same gifts as me? We will test our gifts, then we will take her to test it." Stark nodded. He took my hand, and took me outside. The sun was shining brightly. Stark stood in the doorway, nervous to step forward.**

**"What if I burn?" **

**"Do you trust Nyx? She gifted you. Step out into the open sunlight." I said. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped out into the direct sunlight. Nothing happened.**

**"It works! I can go out in the sun again!" Stark laughed. "I will test my speed, and strength now." He ran with inhuman speed over to me, and picked me up with one hand. "It works. Your turn to test your gifts."**

**"Mind control, come to me." I felt my mind flutter, and I saw red beams come out of my eyes. "Stark do you see red beams coming out of my eyes?" I asked. He shook his head, no. Huh. "I am going to put the red beam I see on your head, then make you dance up and down, and talk like normal to me. Just dance." I moved the beam in my eyes over to his forehead. His eyes turned big, and he started dancing.**

**"Zoey! It works. Okay. Okay. Please, let me stop dancing." He laughed. I moved the beam from his forehead, and he stopped dancing. "Thank you mind control. You may depart." I felt my mind go normal, and the red beam disapeared. "Let me try my speed now." I ran with inhuman speed over to Stark. "It works." I said. We smiled, and took eachothers hands. We ran to Aphrodite, and we were there in thirty seconds. She was across the dorm!**

**"Aphrodite!" I sang.**

**"Yeah? Oh Zoey, it's you! Zoey, Nyx visited me. She gave me the gift of speed, and mind control." Aphrodite said.**

**"Me too." I responded.**

**Just when I thought my day couldn't get any better, I screamed, and fell over; clutching my Marks. Now my day was truly terrible.**


	7. Dangerous Happening

**ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

**I knew what was happening to me. Stark screamed. He obviously must be feeling what i'm feeling. I screamed over multiple times, they were always echoed by Stark's screams. Out of nowhere, the pain eased. We both let out a deep breath. I looked up, tears pooling down my eyes.**

** STARK'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Zoey looked up, tears pooling down her eyes. I gasped, along with Aphrodite. All of her Marks have been outlined with purple, and her Marks spread to her arms, thigh, legs, and feet. They were outlined in purple too. She changed into a full vampyre.**

**"Zoey, you changed." I mumbled. Aphrodite screamed, and fell over too. Huh. She looked up, and her Marks were all outlined in purple, and they spread to her arms, thigh, legs, and feet. She got the same Marks as Zoey. That was just creepy.**

**"Okay, you guys are like twins now. Your hair is the same colour, same length, same eye colour, same skin tone, same Marks, your twins." I laughed. It was pretty funny.**

**"No were not." They said at the same time. We all burst out in laughter.**

**"Alright. So what's the plan to defeat Kalona?" I asked.**

**"We go to him. Aphrodite saw me in a vision with him." She said.**

**ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

**"That-" Aphrodite's voice was chocked off by a gurgle. Her eyes started rolling to the back of her head. I knew what was happening. Aphrodite was having a vision. "No! I don't want this to happen now! Guys, please stay with me!" Her eyes rolled completely into the back of her head, and like a slinky, she collapsed. Stark used his new gift of speed, ran, and caught her before she hit the ground. He layed her on the bed. She started screaming.**

**APHRODITE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was in Paris? I was standing behind a girl, looking at the Moon. Selene.. the Moon Goddess, also Nyx's daughter. She's the key. I was grabbed behind, and someone slit my neck. I heard screaming, and gurgling. A poem fluttered through my head.

_**Run, run, wherever you are.**_

_**Your never safe, don't go far.**_

_**Listen to this message, please trust me.**_

_**If you don't the world will belong to thee.**_

_**It is me. Surprising isn't it?**_

_**My name is Kalona, afraid yet?**_

_**You can never defeat me.**_

_**I am nothing but an enemy.**_

_**That choice will destroy you all.**_

_**In my hands, your world will fall.**_

The person snapped my neck, and I screamed.

**ZOEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Aphrodite stopped screaming finally, she said a poem. So I wrote it down. Her eyes started going back to normal, but they were all bloody. "Please get me water, and a wet towel for my eyes." She asked, shaking like mad.**

**"Of course." Stark said. He went off to get her needs.**

**"What did you see?" I asked her, when we were alone.**

**"I saw a girl, Selene the Moon Goddess, Nyx's daughter. She was in Paris, I think. Then I was grabbed from behind, and I screamed. I heard a poem flutter through my head. Did you write it down?" She nodded, and I continued, " Then the person snapped my neck, and I screamed. That's when I woke up."**

**That was when I knew- just knew something was going to happen- something bad.**


End file.
